Elsa, nunca lograrás quebrarme
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Colisión de Mundos" del foro la Torre Stark. - Loki es cómplice de un terrorista que ha puesto una bomba de tiempo en Arendelle. La reina Elsa debe encontrar la forma de quebrar a Loki para que le diga el nombre del terrorista antes de que la bomba estalle.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

 **Otro reto, yeah!**

 **Esta vez es un crossover entre Marvel y algún otro universo. Yo elegí Disney, e hice crossover entre Loki y Elsa, la reina de Frozen.**

 **Amo esa pareja (aunque en este fic no son pareja, en este fic se odian(?).**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Colisión de Mundos" del foro la Torre Stark.**_

* * *

—El nombre. Sólo necesito el nombre.

—Soñad con eso, "reina" —escupió el dios encadenado.

Elsa apretó los labios.

—Dame el nombre. Un solo nombre y pasarás el resto de tu vida en prisión en vez de ser ejecutado.

Loki enarcó las cejas y miró alrededor, como preguntando si alguien más había captado la broma, pero de todos modos estaban solos en el salón del trono.

—¿Se supone que eso tenía que convencerme? —Preguntó— Pues, bien, no lo ha hecho. No pienso decir ningún nombre. Si queréis matarme, hacedlo. Ni siquiera creo que tengáis las agallas.

—Si no quieres decírmelo por las buenas, será por las malas —contestó la reina, alzando la barbilla.

—¿Y cómo creéis que haréis eso? Ya os lo he dicho, no le tengo miedo a la muerte —contraatacó el dios, desafiante.

—En este mismo momento te tengo a mi merced —señaló Elsa—. Estás encadenado con sortilegios de los que ni siquiera tú puedes escapar. Eres culpable de actos de traición y terrorismo contra Arendelle, la cual está bajo el dominio superior del Padre de Todo. Por lo tanto, has ofendido personalmente al dios Odín. Tengo su completo permiso para hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerte hablar. ¿Necesitas más razones para convencerte?

—¿A eso le llamáis convencer? —Siseó Loki— Lo único que yo oigo es una sarta de bravuconadas que no llevan a ninguna parte. No estáis ganando esta batalla, reina Elsa.

—¡Dame el nombre! —gritó la reina, perdiendo los estribos, y, salvando la distancia entre ellos dos con un solo paso, le cruzó el rostro de una bofetada.

Loki giró la cabeza al recibir el golpe. Luego se quitó el cabello del rostro con una sacudida y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Tenía el labio partido.

—Modales, Elsa, modales. Las damas no gritan, y aún menos las reinas.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —Ordenó Elsa entre dientes— Tú haces que cualquiera pierda el control.

—Interesante —fue la contestación del dios.

—Dame el nombre —dijo la reina de nuevo.

—Ya quisieras —respondió Loki sarcásticamente, dejando de usar el tratamiento respetuoso a la realeza que había estado utilizando hasta ese momento. No más dobleces. Despreciaba a la reina y pensaba demostrarlo.

—¿Conoces las historias policiales midgardianas? —preguntó de pronto la reina.

—Algunas —Loki enarcó una ceja—, pero no entiendo a qué viene eso.

Elsa le dio la espalda, caminando hacia su trono.

—Pongamos de ejemplo la serie "24". ¿La has visto?

—La he visto.

—Y sabes entonces qué es lo que pasa cuando un criminal con información importante no quiere decirla.

Loki apretó los dientes. Luego de unos segundos respondió.

—Sí.

—Y sabes que en este momento tú eres el criminal con información importante que no quiere decirla.

—Vaya novedad —se mofó Loki.

—Y sabes que no me queda otra opción que buscar el modo de quebrarte —dijo al fin la reina, deteniéndose a medio camino entre Loki y el trono, aun dándole la espalda al dios.

Siguieron unos largos segundos de silencio. Después Loki habló.

—Elsa… Nunca lograrás quebrarme.

* * *

El dios sangraba.

Un azote.

Un grito reprimido que parecía el rugido de una bestia salvaje.

La calmada voz de Elsa.

—El nombre, dame el nombre.

El dios escupió a los pies de la reina.

—Nunca.

—Dame el nombre, Loki.

—No. Nunca lograrás quebrarme.

* * *

El veneno corroía la piel del dios.

—Solo un nombre. Dime el nombre, y el sufrimiento se detendrá…

Loki no tenía las fuerzas para responder, pero su mirada daba la respuesta.

—Nunca lograrás quebrarme —siseó cuando su magia comenzó a sanar el daño, un momento antes de que el veneno lo destruyera de nuevo.

* * *

El dios estaba encadenado a la pared. Su torturador dejaba marcas ardientes en su piel cada vez que lo tocaba con el tizón de hierro al rojo vivo.

—Dímelo, Loki —la voz de la reina cada vez se parecía más a una súplica.

Y Loki notó eso. Y sonrió en medio de la agonía.

—No, Elsa. Nunca lograrás quebrarme.

* * *

Voltios de electricidad recorrían el cuerpo del dios.

Su respiración era superficial.

—Por favor, Loki, dímelo. Por favor.

—Nunca —se regodeaba él, disfrutando del sufrimiento mental de la reina, sin importarle su propio sufrimiento físico.—. Nunca lograrás quebrarme.

* * *

De nuevo estaban solos en la sala del trono. El dios se mantenía en pie, encadenado, sin demostrar ninguna emoción que no fuera burla.

—Tienes una última oportunidad, Loki. Dime el nombre y todo acabará —dijo la reina.

Él dejó salir una risa sardónica.

—¿Ya te has cansado de torturarme? —comenzó a toser, un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su boca.— No te diré nada. Elsa, nunca lograrás quebrarme —repitió como una cantinela. Esa frase se había convertido en su obsesión.

Ella se dio vuelta. A espaldas de Loki, los labios le temblaban.

Ella sabía cómo quebrarlo.

Era una sola frase.

Sólo le tenía que dar esa noticia que le acababan de traer, esa noticia de la que el dios aún no se había enterado.

Pero no tenía la valentía de hacerlo.

Aunque él fuera el único poseedor del nombre del terrorista que tenía el detonador de la bomba, aunque fuera el único que podía decirles cómo detener la cuenta regresiva de la explosión, tenía miedo de decirle lo que había sucedido.

Pero sabía que eso sí quebraría el espíritu de Loki. Y quizá, luego de eso, él les daría el nombre.

Respiró hondo.

No se dio la vuelta.

—Loki, tengo una noticia —y terminó la frase antes de que el dios interrumpiera, antes de perder el valor—. La reina Frigga ha sido asesinada.

Él hizo algo que ella no pensaba que haría. Soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es una bravuconada, ¿no? No es real.

Ella no respondió. Seguía estando de espaldas a él, y no podía ver su expresión.

—Es mentira. Sé que es mentira. Sólo lo estás diciendo para que lo crea y me quiebre.

Silencio.

—No puede ser verdad. Claro que no es verdad.

Nada.

—No lo es, no lo es, no lo es. Es una mentira. Frigga se encuentra perfectamente a salvo en Asgard.

—No —contestó Elsa al fin, la voz le salió inestable—. Vino ayer a Arendelle. Vino a verte a ti. La atacaron antes de que entrara al palacio. Logramos apresar al hombre que lo hizo.

Oyó un ruido de cadenas, y se dio vuelta.

Loki había caído de rodillas. Sus músculos no habían sido capaces de soportar la tortura física y ahora mental a la vez.

—No —susurró el dios.

—El hombre que asesinó a la reina Frigga es de baja estatura, cabello castaño y una cicatriz de cuchillo en el lado izquierdo del cuello. Habla con acento ruso. ¿Lo conoces? —interrogó Elsa.

Loki ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola. Sus ojos ahora brillaban de otro modo.

Ahora tenían un brillo quebrado. Un brillo en el filo de la locura.

Quedó en blanco unos minutos. Y luego respondió.

—Sí, lo conozco. Has estado intentando que te dé su nombre todo este tiempo. Has logrado quebrarme. El asesino de mi madre se llama Adrik Smirnov, y es el hombre que tiene el detonador de la bomba.

* * *

 **Tan- taaaan, tan-taaaan *música dramática***

 **Tal vez alguna vez le haga una continuación a ésto. Fue genial escribirlo.**

 **Antes de que pregunten, el nombre del terrorista ruso me lo inventé yo. No es un personaje canon de ningún universo, es sólo de mi imaginación.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
